


Dynamic

by HelloSkip



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSkip/pseuds/HelloSkip
Summary: Steve needs to get an essay done so he doesn't fail.  Billy's bored.  Shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm apparently sticking to the 'one fic per fandom' rule. Thanks for reading, it felt really nice to write again. You can probably tell I'm obsessed with Dacre Montgomery's smile. Apologies for anyone who likes Gulliver's Travels.

Steve tapped his pencil against the blank sheet of lined paper as he looked at the clock. Three pages of a five page essay done; he could finish this in two hours if he stayed focused. He took a deep breath and began channeling all his willpower into coming up with something brilliant to write about Gulliver’s Travels. 

_The Houyhnhnms represent an ideal, rational society, one that highly favors eugenics. Therefore, while it is initially something appealing, it eventually turns into to fuck this I hate books_

The pencil hit the paper with a smaller noise than the groan emitted from Steve. He was never going to get this done, it was going to be summer school, and then no ogling certain people who had lifeguard training. Crossing his arms on his desk, he let out a muffled grunt and threw his head down.

Rapt rapt rapt came from his bedroom window, launching his head up and to the side. On the roof, a wolfish grin radiated through the window. Steve threw his arms back in his chair in exacerbation before moving over to unlatch the window.

“No,” he said pointed, gesturing a finger at Billy, “you’re not coming in.” After a stifled giggle while still showing off his canines Bill shouldered his way past Steve, boots in his hands to not scuff anything, and put his hand on his hips.

“C’mon, I climbed up here just for you. That move always works for you,” Billy smiled with a twinge of mockery. Steve moved back with a sigh and sat back down at his desk.

“Look, I left the stupid English essay for the last minute again. I don’t have time right now.” Picking up his pencil, he looked down at his paper, trying not to noticeably Billy throwing his leather jacket and boots on the carpet before sitting on his bed.

Fishing around in the nightstand, Billy found the pack of cigs and ash tray Steve grudgingly left in his room for him. “The book report?” he asked, grabbing his Zippo from his back pocket by twisting onto his front. “Finished it three days ago.” Holding a cigarette to his lips, he lit and took a deep drag. “Your time management fucking sucks.” 

Closing his eyes with frustration, Steve turned his head to the bed. Billy laid on his stomach, wearing nothing but a white undershirt and painted-on blue jeans exhaling smoke and licking his lips. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen anyone in that position before; it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Billy like that many times before. He shook his head trying to get some of his braincells to work again.

“Wait, you know my parents aren’t home, why the window?” He wasn’t letting go of that pencil. If he did, it was all over.

Billy just shrugged. “More fun? Plus, you probably wouldn’t have answered the door at this hour.” He had a point. Finally, he put his lit cigarette in the try and moved onto his back. “Besides, they are much better things we should be doing right now.” He punctuated the sentence by pushing up his shirt, revealing a small trail of hair descending from his navel. 

“Nope,” said Steve, erasing his small outburst and writing _an allegory for an over rationalized society_. There. That sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

“C’mon, we can do something fun, Harrington,” Billy purred, rubbing along his abs and down toward his belt buckle. “Like the tree swing?” 

That made Steve pause, remembering going to the swimming creek after dark with Billy, tying him to rope swing sweat, making Billy’s pouty lips at perfect blowjob height and giving Steve a great handle to grip. He paused. “Nope, not tonight.”

Billy sighed, his hands going lowed into his jeans. “Fine, what about that time with the seat belts in the Camaro? My arms spread out,” he let out an umpf of pleasure as he started touching himself in earnest, “and riding you while you pushed my back up against the leather? That did nothing for ya?” 

Steve’s willpower was slowly becoming nonexistent.

Billy was writhing now, clearly stroking his cock under his jeans—he never wore underwear, “just more bullshit in the way,”—and biting his lip in a twisted smile. “I will use the nuclear option if I have to,” came out breathlessly. Steve’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I don’t have a nuclear option. Now get yourself off and get out of my room or no poolside summer for us,” he chided, keeping his head down. If he didn’t look, everything would be ok.

At least that’s what he thought before Billy shimmied off the bed and began crawling toward him like a model in a Duran Duran video. When he got to his prey, Billy turned the chair so Steve faced him. “C’mon, King Steve,” he drawled, looking up at Steve through long eyelashes. “Conquer me,” he almost whispered as he rose up to lick the shell of Steve’s ear. “Show everyone who I belong to.”

Yep. He did have a nuclear option.

Immediately Steve threw the pencil somewhere he didn’t care about and grabbed Billy’s chin to bring him eye-to-eye with him. “Back on the bed,” he commanded, “jeans and shirt off, on your back, knees up.” He turned Billy’s chin away from him as he let go, eliciting a chuckle from the blond who turned back and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before diving on the bed, throwing his clothes off as he goes.

“So, what on Earth,” Steve questioned, slowly walking over to the bed, “could be this important.” Unseen by Steve as Billy had his head in a pillow, he smirked and twisted his hips.

“Get a little closer, baby,” Billy said, and he heard Steve’s gasp.

“You drove here and climbed my roof plugged up?” Steve asked incredulously, slowing rubbing the skin-warmed metal base and making Billy moan softly. “You are better at time management than I am,” he snarked before landing a blow on Billy’s left cheek. The noise he gave out indicated he enjoyed it. But if Steve was going to fail this class, he was going to enjoy the road to perdition.

Steve lightly held onto the bade of the plug, one he hadn’t seen before, and slowly pulled it out just a hair. “How big is it, sweet thing? This one’s new, isn’t it?”

The mop of curly hair nodded. “Got, got it last week. It’s like three, maybe four fingers?” His voice was getting hoarse from Steve’s teasing. “I, I like it when you did four fingers so I swiped this.” 

Steve’s hand paused before slowly pulling the plug out, seeing how wet with lube Billy already was. He wasn’t going to need any prep, but he did need a bit of a lesson. Billy turned his head with a disappointed moan.

“You gotta stop stealing sex toys,” Steve said, unzipping his jeans and moving to the head of the bed. “It’s a small town, bad gas getting around fast.” He griped blond curls firmly and twisted Billy’s head to his cock. “Now you’re going to get me ready with nothing filling you, maybe you’ll learn something.” Steve could see the annoyance in Billy’s eyes and frown, but he still got on all fours and moved closer to Steve before taking him into his mouth. Wanting to press his own fingers into his ass but knowing that wouldn’t get him what he wanted, he settled his hands on Steve’s thighs before licking the head. After hearing Steve’s breathe go shallower, the side of Billy’s lips curled up and he took him down further, faster, making sure to swirl his tongue around Steve’s slit like he loved. Steve kept his hands on his hair, looking down and keeping eye contact throughout. It was a reminder; _I could face fuck you and throw you out._ Billy knew this as blue met brown, and he eventually let Steve’s dick fall from his mouth and nuzzle it with his cheeks.

“C’mon, sooner you fuck me,” Bill said demurely as he could, still rubbing Steve’ precum leaking cock against his cheek, “sooner I’ll be gone.” Steven couldn’t argue with that logic, not when he was all floaty and had no blood left in his brain.

“Fine, on your back,” he said as he pushed back and fully divested while Billy moved back and drew up his knees as far as he could. Bless his flexibility. Steve grabbed a condom from his Billy drawer (he would deny calling it that under oath) and sheathed himself as he got between Billy’s legs. Billy was biting his lip, wriggling his hips in anticipation. Steve laughed smugly and rubbed his cock head right by Billy’s hole.  
“Who am I?” he said sternly, barely breaching Billy before the blond groaned, half in pleasure and half in annoyance.

“You’re my King, Steve,” Billy cried, “please take what’s yours.” That earned Bill a swift smack to his flank as Steve finally pushed in, making them pant in unison. The sloppy sound of lube and smacking of skin of skin filled the bedroom.

“Fuck Hargrove, you’re tight enough I almost believe I’m the only one that gets this,” Steve snarked, pushing Billy’s thighs back before leaning down to capture his lips. Billy pulled his arms up, wrapping them around Steve’s shoulders while thrusting back. Moaning into making the kiss deeper, Billy ran a hand down between their bodies to start jerking himself off. Feeling the hand, Steve pulled his lips back and pressed his sweating forehead to Billy’s.

“Getting close?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Before Billy could even nod, his face wrecked with pleasure, Steve pounded hard, lacing his fingers with the blond’s on his cock. “Yeah, come on your king’s cock,” Steve grunted, trying to hold back his own orgasm until he could feel that divine tightness.

After a few more strokes and Billy arching his back and crying wordlessly, Steve felt the wet heat of his release on his hand. Bringing a hand to his mouth to taste Billy while still pounding into him, Steve came inside a tranquilly smiling Billy before collapsing himself, making sure his come-soaked hand landed near Billy’s mouth. With barely open eyes, Billy licked a quick stripe for himself.

After a few moments, Steve grunted and went to the bathroom to clean up, bringing a wet towel to clean up Billy, who resumed smoking by the time he got back. Turning out the lights on the way back, he gave one last sad look to the unfinished paper on his desk. He threw the towel on the ground and snuggled up to Billy’s chest before he out his butt out. 

“I’m gonna fail now,” Steve groaned into Billy’s pecs. Billy patted him on his head and grabbed the alarm clock on his nightstand.

“What time you normally wake up?” he asked.

“Like 7:45?” Steve replied, already half asleep. He could hear Billy pushing some buttons and rotating dials.

“We’ll get up at 6:30, finish it together,” Bill said as he put the clock back on the stand and ran his hands through Steve’s hair. “I can fake your handwriting well enough at this point.

“Fuck, that’s almost kind of you, jackass,” Steve snuffled. Billy scooted down and pulled the blankets up for them both. 

“You tell anyone, I’ll stab you,” Billy yawned, feeling Steve laugh as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

A week later, Steve gets a B on his essay. Steve treats Billy to a private pool party the next weekend.


End file.
